Blader from Moscow
by Plathin
Summary: Fedja was walking when she hears someone call her. "Where did you get it?" "Get what?" "Golden Dranzer!" Kai cries. "Only Boris had acces to it!"
1. Meeting of four bladers

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, as everyone should know by now, and Catarina owns herself.

"MEETING OF 4 BLADERS

"Stop shining in to my face! You're hurting my eyes! STOP!......AU!!!" she opens her eyes. She is lying on the floor and the sun is shining in to her face. "I panic much too easy...." says to herself, opens a window and looks out. Sun is shining, birds are singing "it's a perfect day for start training blading again." she dresses up, puts blade in the pocket and goes down stairs. On the way she stops by the mirror and looks herself: long, violet hair, put together by lots of red elastics, calm red eyes, black baggy pants, red shirt and shoes... She smiled at herself: "Same as always".

"Fedja where do you think you're going?"she stops and turns around.

"I was just..."but she can't finnish.

"You were just what? Well you are not going anywhere until you clean your room!! And don't give me that puppy look! It's not working!" and a large figure of her aunt (because that's who this was) goes back to the kitchen.

"I'm not going to waste this beautiful day by cleaning my room!"she decides and quickly leaves by window of her room "That's much better" She says to herself when she sees groups of people blading. Suddenly she hears a yelling at one of the group. She and some other people come closer to see what's going on.

"You will pay for that Alex! "Say two young girls and prepare there blades.

"Oh no! Now I'm in trouble ..." says ironicaly an older boy. "This is going to be easy. "And prepares his blade.

"Let it rip! "yells one from the crowd and the blades fall in to the bowl. But one of the girl's blades doesn't even have time to touch the ball because the boy's blade pushes it out immediately.

"I can't watch this" says a small, black haired boy, with blue eyes which was full of anger, dressed in short cream baggy pants and green T-shirt who rushes forward from the crowd and wants to go help the other girl but someone holds him back.

"Don't interfere, it's their fight" says Fedja.

"I have to help her. Let me go!! "and he shoots his blade in to the bowl.

"Another one? I can see I'll have a busy day" says the boy and his blade pushes out the girl's one. "Now lets see what you're made of. "and the battle starts. But it's not long battle. Alex's blade soon pushes out the boy's blade and this time it's not so gentle as before. The boy's blade is almost totally destroyed. "That's what happens to people who interfere with my fights" he says and walks away.

When the show is over people start to blade again and the only ones who stay there are one of the girls and the boy who wanted to protect her.

"Thanks" says the dark brown haired and eyed girl. She was dressing white baggy pants with white shirt over red top"you saved my blade ".

"And destroyed mine" says the boy sadly.

"I know someone who can repair your blade if it's still possible" says girl and smiles. "What's your name? "She asks, "I'm Catarina".

"I'm Jacques" he says. "You really know a guy who could repair my blade?" he asks happily.

"Sure i'll take you to him." They started walking when they hear someone is calling them. They stop and turn around.

"It's you! "says Jacques when he sees girl that tried to stop him helping Catarina. "What do you want? We don't have a lot of time" lies Jacque to her because he still resented that she tried to stop him.

"You don't have time? Where are you going? Destroy another blade? "Asks Fedja and looks at him angrily.

"No, we are going to my friend who'll fix it. " says Catarina.

"Than you'll need this." says Fedja, gives something to Jacques and start walking away.

"Its my blade! " cried Jacques. "Wait! Come back! Where did you get it? "

"I've found it on the grass. I still think you shouldn't fight but I must say you are an excellent blader." She adds.

"Thanks. My name is Jacques and this is Catarina. What's your name? " he asks and starts thinking "she's not that bad and she's right about that fight. If i was fighting and someone would interfere i would be mad! ".

"I'm Fedja".

"Fedja? What kind of name is that?" asks Catarina confused.

"It's russian." she smiles, "I was born in Moscow. "

"You blade? "asks her Jacques when they were on the way to Catarina's friend.

"I did.....but I haven't blade for a long time." She answers after a few moments of silence.

"And you'll start again now? "

"Yes....but I'm afraid I forgot most of it.".

"Don't worry I'll help you remember it." says Jacques with evil smile on his face.

"We're here" says Catarina and shows them some old house.

"A boy is standing in front of it." Says Fedja and shows on a figure of red haired boy with brown eyes in black T-shirt with red stripes on sides and sleeves and dark blue baggy pants that is sitting in front of the house.

"That's PJ!" says Catarina and runs to him.

"He'll repair my blade? "askes Jacques to Fedja. "He looks like his house! It would need some paint and he would need some hairdresser!".

"Yeah," laughts Fedja "but that doesn't mean he can't repair blades" she adds when they come to strange and funny figure of PJ.

--------------------------------------------

Don't forget to review!


	2. True bladers

TRUE BLADERS

"Hi PJ!" Says Catarina and hugs him.

"Hey! It's the little one." Smiles PJ.

"I'm not little!!" cries Catarina and starts hitting him PJ.

"They are fighting?!" Asks Jacques.

"Let's say Catarina fights...PJ's laughing." Laughs Fedja

"But I tough they were friends..."

Fedja laughed as they came to the fighting couple.

"Ok, ok, you're not small or little or anything," laughs PJ "how are u?"

"I'm fine." answers Catarina "but one of my new friends has a broken blade and I was thinking if you could...if you would look at it...if you'll fix it?"

"Which one of you need his blade fixed?" PJ asks Feedja and Jacques.

"That would be me.....I'm Jacques."

"I'm PJ. Give me you're blade so I'll see what I can do with it. And who are you?" he turned to Fedja while Jacques is looking for his blade.

"I'm Fedja."

Jacques gives him his blade but when he hears the name PJ don't even look at it but he's looking at Fedja.

"Fedja? Now that's a strange name..." he says and finally looks at blade in his hand. "What were you doing with it?!?! Throwing him at rocks??"

"No! I was in a battle!" says Jacques offended, "and I lost." He adds.

"No, really?" asks PJ ironicly.

"Can you fix it?" asks Catarina.

"I'll see what I can do." Smiles PJ. "Come in."

Whole PJ's house is only one room. In one corner there is shop with a lot of broken blades and spare parts. In the other corner there is bed, refrigerator and computer.

"Computer! Net!" yells Catarina and runs to it.

"You haven't change have you? Still addicted to the net are you?" smiles PJ and goes to that part of room with all the blade parts.

"She's crazy." Says Fedja and opens refrigerator. "I don't think I'm addicted to !!" she cries, takes whole box of cookies, sits on the floor and starts eating.

"You were saying....?"asks Jacques and smiles.

"Don't listen to me! I never say anything worth hearing" smiles Fedja back and takes another cookie.

"I see you feel like home." says PJ when he looks at them from his corner. "Here's youR blade. That's the best I could do."

"Wow! It's better than it was. I have to try it!!" and he goes outside.

Pj smiles and sits next to Fedja. "Where are u from? I guess you're from Russia."

"You guess right." Says Fedja but smile disappears from her face.

"That'y not near" continues PJ because he doesn't notice that," how come you're here? Your family moved?"

" No...only I moved."

"And where's you're family? Why did they stay in Russia?"

--------------------------------------flashback----------------------------------------------------------------

Dark, big room with long table in the middle. There is little light in the room and some bed lighted portraits.

On one side of the table there are three people.

"You'll do what I want you to do!" says an older man who looks little like Fedja.

"I'll do what I want! it's my life!" says Fedja back.

"So you're refusing our plane?" asks man with white hair," Why ? He's a nice guy."

"I don't know him! But if he's related to you he can't be very nice..." answers Fedja.

"I don't care what you think! You'll marry him! And with your bitbeasts together no one will beat me! Or you! Just think...all that power!" continues white haired man.

"I know you won't power! And so do you, to be the most powerful blader!" agrees the other man.

Fedja stays quiet..."To be so powerful, that feeling....but... my power would depend on him" says Fedja out loud.

"Don't worry. That's not a problem."

"Maybe it's not problem to you but it's to me....if you think you got me well father, you're wrong." Thoughts Fedja.

----------------------------------end of flashback-----------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ok?" asks PJ worried,"You're so quiet..."

"I'm fine" answers Fedja with a pale smile, "It's just that...my parents are dead."

"Hey guys, look at this!" suddenly yells Catarina.

"What is it?" asks PJ when they all came to the computer.

"There is going to be tournment in two months!" yells Catarina almost hysterical.

"Calm down!" says PJ. "I'm sure you'd like to go but look: only teams can go."

"Only team?" asks Catarina and stays quiet for few minutes. "So what!? Let's go as a team!" she cries suddenly totally extatic

"We as a team?" asks Jaques little confused.

"Yeah! All we need is cool name."

They look at each other.

"Why not?" finally says Jacques "We could try."

"Yeah! Let's try!" says PJ, "We can be the true-bladers!"

"I like the name" smiles Catarina.

"That we agree" says PJ.

"Fedja?" asks Jacques.

She doesn't answer, she just smiles and nods.


	3. Cousin

COUSIN

"Great! Now we are a team!" cries Catarina, "And we'll go to that turnament and we'll win!"

"Don't be so sure. A lot of bladders are better that you." Says Jacques.

"Oh yeah? I don't believe that!! And what exactly did you mean with that? That I'm a bad blader?" starts yelling Catarina, "I'll prove you!" and she prepares her blade.

"Put you're blade back. I didn't mean that. It's just that....you don't have a bit-beast and in battle.....you need it."

"He's right." PJ agrees with Jacques "Even if you are a good blader without a bit-beast you don't have a chance."

"Oh...you're right." Catarina puts her blade back. "What do you think Fedja? You're very quiet." She turns to the window sit where Fedja was sitting but now it's empty and window is open. "Fedja?"

"It look like she's gone...somewhere." Says Jacques quietly and little confused

"You mean she left us!? How could she leave? And now that we've just become a team!"

"Hold your horses Catarina." Smiles Fedja lining to the window from outside, "I'm right here. And you have a quick temper haven't you?"

"Well I was just little upset" starts Catarina apologising.

"It's ok....but he's right-without a bit-beast you won't come a long way on a turnament."

"Where can I get a bit-beast? Am I the only one here who hasn't one?"

"Don't be sad" says Jacques and adds, "I don't have it ether. You both have bit-beasts? "

"Yeah." Answers PJ and Fedja nods.

"Where did you get them?" asks Catarina eagerly.

"Well, mine is in family for generations. My grandfather gave it to my father and than he gave it to me. Not very interesting story..."

"I found mine together with my blade." Says Fedja.

"You mean...you have a bit-beast but you don't blade?" asks her Jacques.

"It's not that I don't blade. It's just....I haven't blade now for some time."

"Why?"

"I hate nosy people!! Because my blade was damaged in a battle and still is damaged because I can't find someone who could fix it."

"Let me...." starts PJ but Catarina yells angrily:

"You mean you stole it? No one can find a blade with a bit-beast in it!"

"No...that one was meant for me to have it.... I just took it little earlier as was planed. Father wanted to surprise me."

"You mean like a birthday present?" laughs Catarina.

Fedja smiles "Yeah, something like that."

"I wish I had a father like you!" sights Jaques.

But Fedja ignores him. She goes to PJ.

"So you think you could fix my blade? It's very bad!"

"I can try...can I take a look?"

"Sure." Says Fedja and takes her blade from a pocket. But before she gives it to PJ she removes her bit-chip.

"Here it is."

"Wow, that must have been a great blade," says PJ when he looks at golden blade. "but you're right. It's bad....but I think I can fix it. But I'll need silence and peace so you two" he looks at Jacques and Catarina "will have to leave."

"Why should we leave?" asks Catarina and stands up.

"Because you can't be quiet. Out!"

"Come Catarina, we'll go for a walk." Says Jacques and pools Catarina out the door.

"I wish I had a bit-beast." Sights Catarina when they start walking.

"So do I. They both get there's from their families. We don't have a bit-beast in the family."

"Even if you had it, it wouldn't help you. You stink at blading." Says an ironical voice.

They turn. Boy with brown hair, put together with a shawl, sitting near them with a mean look in his eyes.

"You can't say that. You haven't seen me blade...and you never battle with me! You should think before start talking and maybe you would say something smart from time to time." Says Jacques back.

"Are you looking for trouble?" asks boy a little surprised.

"I think you started!" yells Catarina at him.

"I think he can talk for himself so you can stay quiet!"

"He's in my team so if you're evil to him I won't stay quiet!"

"Team?" he laughs "You have a team? Is just you two or are there any others? When did blading come to every kid that can hold a blade in his hand thinks he can have a team."

"There are two others. And they can take you any time!"

"Really? Why? They have a bit-beast?"

"Stop Catarina." He turns to the boy "What do you want?"

"I want to fight, Jacques." Smiles boy

"Ok, we'll fight right now!"

"How does he know Jacques's name?" thinks Catarina and looks at boy.

"Are you ready to loose?" asks boy and prepares his blade.

"Are you ready?" asks Catarina who takes place as judge. "Let it rip!"

Blades fall in to the bowl and the boy's blade attaks Jacques's blade with all speed. But Jacques's blade moves aside and runs in to the boy's with other side.

"You've really improved." Says boy a little imprest.

"Thanks," Smiles Jacques. "but that's not all. Look at this!"

And his blade somehow comes under the boy's and throws it in the air so that boy looses control for few moments.

"Now I'm really imprested! But there's still something missing.."

"Like what?" asks Jacques full of himself.

"Like this." Smiles boy and shouts: "Salamulyon!"

Yellow light comes out of his blade and a big salamander takes form above him.

"Attack!"

And Jacques blade is knocked out.

"You won...Again!" says Jacques disappointed.

"Don't worry. If you had a bit-beast you would be a real calang to fight." Says boy.

"Wait a minute! What's going on here?" asks confused Catarina.

"Sorry. That's my cousin Johnny. He's an amazing blader. He tough me how to blade."

"You tough him to blade??" Catarina is amased.

"I was bored.....now what were you talking about a team? Are you going to the tournament?"

"Yeah! Why? You think we don't stand a chance?"

"Catarina!" says Jacques little impatiently. "You'll have to control your temper."

"Sorry...I'll try....but it's hard." Says Catarina and glares to Johnny.

"Why are you asking than?"

"I'm just curious that's all. I know few people that are going to the tournament and without a bit-beasts you don't stand a chance."

"You have any idea of what to do?" asks him Jacques.

"I have a great idea!"

"Really? What?!"

"Get a bit-beast." Laughs Johnny and turns away.

Catarina wants to run after him and hit him but Jacques stops her.

"Let it go....it's his character. And his idea is not so bad. We really should get bit-beasts....but where?"

"Maybe I could help you with that." Johnny turns back at them "Come with me....maybe you'll get one. If you really are from our family."

"What do you mean? How could I get a bit-beast by coming with you?"

"Well I heard a legend, my grandfather told me that there are two bit-beasts in our family-one is Salamalyon and it's mine. But the other one is sleeping in my house ans all you have to do is wake it up. If you can do it." He adds ironicly.

"He's just joking..let's go Jacques" says Catarina and trys to move him. But he stays where he is.

"I can't loose anything. I'll go with you."

"But the girl stays here!" says Johnny and looks at Catarina.

"If she's not going I'm not going"

"As you wish. It's not vitale for me that you come. As you I also don't have anything to lose." He smiles meanly" But think what you could get."

"Ok, she'll stay here. "says Jacques.

"No, I'll not! I'm going with you! You don't know where he's taking you!"

Jacques pulls her little away from Johnny: "Maybe you should go. He's my cousin! I trust him. And someone has to tell PJ and Fedja about that so they won't worry."

"So I have to go and you'll stay alone with that creap?!"

"Hey!! He's my cousin! He's just little weird."

"Little?" cries iconicly Catarina and just wants to start naming reasons why he's totally crazy but Jacques stops her with a begging look.

"Ok, ok I'll be a good girl and I'll go back.. but you owe me one favour!"

"Ok." Smiles Jacques and goes with Johnny in to his car and they drive away. Catarina slowly walks back to PJ's house.


	4. Netirebalyon

"Sure, he goes to have fun with this mean cousin of his and I have to go back! Typical! It's always other people who live exiting things not me! I don't really like that Johnny, but man I wish I had a cousin like him!! And maybe if he took me with him and Jacques I'd start to like him. Why none of my relatives can blade? It's not that hard.....they could learn!"

Catarina is coming back to PJ's house in not very good mod. And when she comes to it she sees something unusual: front door is closed as well as the windows.

"What happened here? As much as I know PJ never closes windows or door even if it's raining.....and it's a beautiful day. Who's that?"

She goes to a man that's just coming from the house and doesn't look happy.

"If you're going to the house...don't go!" he says to her.

"Why not? My friend lives in there."

"Don't go there! I was just there. I'm PJ's neighbour, you see, and I was worried because he closed door and everything so I went to see if he's ok. I knocked on the door and when PJ opened I tough he'd kill me! He was yelling that he needs peace and that even if his house was on fire I mustn't ever disturb him again and than he closed the door." Tells insulted neighbour and goes home.

"She must have really destroyed blade if he hasn't fixed it jet." Thinks Catarina, "I mustn't disturb him with telling him everything about Johnny. In this state he won't even notice that we're gone. And what should I do now...I'm bored! I think I'll take a walk" she thinks and walks without knowing where she's going. "I would need some training but I'm not going back there..." she trembles when she remember of the boy and her fight " But if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be a team" she smiles. " PJ once told be that in the forest is a perfect place for training...I just have to find a dish... he said it's near the river." And she turns to the forest.

------------------------------------------ in PJ's house---------------------------------------

"I hate this blade!!!" yells PJ and wants to throw Fedja's blade on the floor.

"Hey, that's my blade! And you are suppose to fix it! If your way of fixing it is to throw it on the floor I don't need your help-I could do it alone."

"Sorry. I tough I'd fix it but now the battling ram is ruining the balance." He goes to the fridge. "and this noisy neighbour of mine! Now I'm not concentrated any more!!" he takes a bottle of orange juice out of the fridge, wants to drink from it, notice that is empty and throws it in to the wall near Fedja's head.

"Maybe you should take a break. You look little nervous." Suggests Fedja and moves to a little safer place when she sees that PJ has took another empty bottle from the fridge "He should clean his house." when he throws a bottle in to the wall.

"I don't need a break! I want to fix your blade!" he takes another bottle and throws it on the floor without looking at it.

"This one wasn't empty." Says Frdja who found that the safest place is if she climbs on the closet, "Are you sure you don't need a break?"

PJ looks at juice on the floor and sights, "You're right. I need a break;" He goes to the window and opens it, "but I'm not going to sit here and do nothing."

"I tough that that's the meaning of break-do nothing." Says ironical Fedja.

"Lets have a fight! I haven't see you blade yet."

"I don't know if you have forgotten but...as long as you don't fix my blade I can't fight."

"Why not?"

"You must be joking!" cries Fedja little impatiently, "because I don't have a blade!!!"

PJ hit's his head with a hand, "I don't know what's with me today. You close the window and I'll repair id quickly. And then I'll take a break and we'll fight." and he starts repairing it while Fedja goes slowly to the window and closes it.

----------------------------------------Johnny's house-----------------------------------------

Johnny's house was more of the fortress that a house. It was made of stone with one big tower on left side. When Johnny come in his butler come to him: "You have a guest waiting for you."

"Tell him to go away. I don't have time now."

"But, sir. He's waiting for hours now!"

"That's his problem. Besides if he waited for so long he won't have problem wait a little longer. Lets go."

"You should see this guest. He's waiting so long. Maybe it's something important." Says Jacques.

"Should? I don't know that word. I do only what I like and now I don't want to see some stranger."

"Stranger?" asks a voice from behind them. When Johnny and Jacques turns they see a tall, blond buy with sparkling eyes.

"Enrique? What are you doing here?" asks Johnny surprised.

"You invited us. Remember? When we were in Oliver's restaurant last month. You said that we can come stay with you for the tournament."

"For the tournament? That's in two month. Why are you here already?"

"Stop nagging! You won't even notice me. I can't wait for the tournament. I wonder what creeps well have to beat this time."

"This is one of them" says Johnny with a mean smile. "He's my cousin Jacques. Ha has a team."

Enrique looks at Jacques "I hope other contestants will be better that this. He doesn't look much and if all will be like that it will be boring."

"You want to try me?" yells Jacques who had feeling that he's invisible. And he didn't like Enrique.

"Try you? I don't thing I'll bother. I don't want to destroy your blade just before the tournament. You'll need it there." says Enrique.

"Maybe you should try him...he knows some good tricks." Says Johnny still with a mean smile.

"Tricks? Than why doesn't he become a magician and leaves blading to the professionals?"

"You're nothing but mouth. I'm sure you can't even hold a blade in your hand!" and Jacques turns away.

"You'll pay for that, magician." says Enrique. "Let's go to the tower." He turns to Johnny who's just standing there with mean look in his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------Forest-----------------------------------------

"One is with his cousin, the other two are locked in a house and I'm..." Catarina looks around, "...lost." She adds after few minutes of thinking. "Great! That's all I needed! Now...I have to find a river." And she finds it after half an hour of walking. "I'm not lost any more! But I'm still alone. We've just become a team! We should be together. And besides...what's this?" she stops and looks at pale-violet/white light that glows above one part of the forest. "It's above the dish...that means someone is blading and that must be his bit-beast. And it must be huge! And that also means I can't blade here!" she stops, "But before I go back I have to see who's blading and how his bit-beast looks like." And she moves closer to the unknown blader.

-------------------------------------------Johnny's house--------------------------------------

"Why are we going to the tower?" asks himself Jacques while he is walking up the stairs to the top of the tower. And when he gets there, he understands. Towers don't have a roof and on the floor is one big dish.

"You like it?" asks Johnny when he sees expression on Jacques's face.

"It's huge!"

"Yeah, I like it big!"

"I hate to disturb this family talk but I have to teach the magician the lesson of his life. And I want to finish with him before Oliver comes back."

"Oliver is coming?" asks Johnny socked. "How many of you are here? Is Robert coming too?"

"Oliver is not coming. He's here. But he was so bored when we were waiting for you that he take a walk. And for Robert.... I don't know where he is. But he'll come.....one day. And now I'll show you that you and your team don't have anything to do at the tournament because you don't stand a chance!" ha says and prepares his blade. Jacques prepares his blade and Johnny yells: "Let it rip!"

-------------------------------------------------PJ's house------------------------------------

"I made it!" yells suddenly PJ so that Fedja almost falls of the closed because of surprise.

"Don't do that! I'm a nervous person and right now I almost had a stroke."

"Sorry! But I made it. Come down of there and look!"

"I think you'll soon be jumping of excitement." Laughs Fedja and tales her blade. "It's good as new. Thanks!" she puts her bit chip back, and puts blade in a pocket.

"Now we can have a fight!" says PJ excited and they go to the dish on his yard. "We can fight here."

"Ok, but remember: I haven't blade for a long time so I'm out of practise."

"You haven't blade since the battle that destroyed the blade right? But that must have been hell of the battle if I think what happened to your blade. Tell me about it! It must have been a very powerful blader that you fought."

"It was" says Fedja.

-----------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk. My head hurts."

"and you have to take the blade with you? Something's not right! You have been strange since Boris talked to you."

"Really? I'm not feeling good lately. Bye."

"Fedja wait! I'm coming with you!"

"No you're not Ein! I need some peace!"

"You're not coming back are you?"

Fedja doesn't answer. She goes to the doors and she hears that Ein is running other way. "I hope he won't tell Boris." she thinks.

"Where are you going?" someone asks her when she comes out.

"For a walk Tala. I told Ein already."

"You're leaving!"

"It's hard to go for a walk without leaving."

"You're not going anywhere!" Tala and Ein prepare there blades.

"Yes I am!" says Fedja and prepare hers,"I don't want to fight you, but no one will stay in my way!" and blades runs together.

--------------------------------------------End of the flesh back-------------------------------

"I had a fight with two guys and I'm not even sure who won......it was too much light-we didn't see a thing. And I didn't wait to see. I took my blade and walked away."

"I wish I was there to see it!" sighs PJ. "But now we have our own fight. Are you ready? Let it rip!"

-----------------------------------------------Johnny's house----------------------------------

"Amphilyon attack!" yells Enrique after few minutes of fight. "I'll finish with you! And nothing will save you from my bit-beast!" and his bit-beast attacks Jacques blade so that he looses control of it.

"Why don't you call your bit-beast?" asks Enrique little confused and he looks at Johnny.

"He doesn't have one!" smiles Johnny and watches how Enriques's blade's destroying Jacques.

"You don't have a bit-beast? You really don't stand a chance on a tournament. You could save us some time and give up! And I promise I won't destroy your blade."

"Give up? You won't see this if you live 100 years! If you want to save some time you can shut up and fight!"

"Fight with what? Your blade will stop spinning any minute now!"

"It's still spinning now!I have to attack him now...he's not expecting it. He has no defence." thinks Jacques, "but my blade is almost lost..... I have to do it quick. Attack!" he yells.

Enrique laughs when he sees that Jacques's trying to attack, "But he's brave...I respect that." he thinks. But in this moment, a yellow light starts coming from the floor, it joins together and runs in to Jacques blade. Blade stares spinning again and out of it rushes a bit-beast: a big spider. And the spider attacks Amfilyon so quickly that he throws Enrique's blade out of the dish.

"What was that?" asks Johnny surprised. He never really believed in the story of two family bit-beasts.

"What has just happened?" asks Enrique confused and looks at his blade.

"I have a bit-beast!" cries Jacques and jumps of excitement. "He's great! I've always loved spiders!" ha says looking at his bit chip, "What's his name Johnny?"

"I think he's Netirebalyon."

"Netirebalyon? That's too long and weird. I'll call him Net!"

------------------------------------------------Forest------------------------------------------

Catarina came to the blading dish and she sees a big unicorn, running around it.

Suddenly it disappears. A boy with green hair and a cap looks at the sky and runs in direction of Johnny's house which can be seen from all the forest.

"Why did he go?" asks Catarina and looks at the sky. "What's that yellow light?! It's coming from the tower!? I hope Jacques is ok! I have a bed feeling! I better go bact and tell PJ everything! I hope he fixed that blade!" and she runs to the house.

---------------------------------------------PJ's house----------------------------------------

Blades were running in each other but non of them didn't want to call his bit-beast.

"So, when will I see your bit-beast? I heard a lot about it." Says Fedja with mean look in ner eyes.

"I'm wondering the same thing. Yours must be something special."

"Why do you think that?"

"You hide a bit chip when you give me blade to repaire it."

"I didn't want it to get hurt! Like this!" and her blade runs in to PJ's and knocks it in to the wall.

"We can do this all day." Says Pj when his blade knocks hers. "We have to call our bit-beasts."

"Are you in for a bet? I bet I can win without calling my bit-beast even if you call yours."

"That's not possible. So I'll accept the bet. The one who looses has to..... clean my house."

"You're on!"

"Seret attack!" yells PJ and from his blade rushes blue light that becomes a hawk.

"He's great! Defence!" yells Fedja when hawk comes at her blade with all speed. And around her blade a ball of gold and black light takes form and hawks attack is knocks away.

"That's not possible!" cries PJ shocked.

"You think so?" smiles meanly Fedja, "Attack!"

The ball of light changes shape and concentrate on the battling ran. Than runs with all speed to the PJ's blade. The blades runs together , and PJ's blade is thrown out of the dish and in to the wall where it makes a big hall in it, than it falls on the floor.

"I think you have to clean your house." smiles Fedja while PJ's looking at blade in his hand.

PJ's quiet for few moments and than he looks at Fedja: "You haven't balde? You're out of practice? How do you blade if THIS" he shoves at the hall in the wall "is out of practice?"

"Much better." smiles Fedja. "If I'd practice this house wouldn't be standing. Now lets go in. I love to watch people cleaning if I don't have to."

They go in and PJ starts cleaning while Fedja is sitting on the window looking at it when Catarina runs in to the house: "Quick! Jacques's in trouble!" she cries and pushes Fedja down from the window.


	5. old friends

You people are sooooooooooo annoying that I took a lil of my time (that I should spend studying) and

write a lil more...but don't expect much-i haven't written for a long time...

Where was I with my story...ow yes! I remembered:

PJ's house -------------------------------------------

"Let's go! What are you waiting for? That Jaques gets killed!" Catarina gets into the house and starts pushing PJ out of it.

"Calm down!" PJ looks at Fedja a liltle surprised and scared. "Tell us what happend"

Fedja gets up "You really have to control your temper! I think you have broken my arm by pushing me of the window!"

"I'm sorry...but Jaques..."

"First you have to tell us what happend! So stop talking, take a big breth and tell us...slowly!" and PJ gives her a chair.

She sits on it and gets up a moment later. "How can you be so calm! Jaques is in big danger and you want me to sit!"

"WHAT danger!" yells Fedja who is slowly getting annoyed by Catarina's bubbelig.

"Where is the guy anyway?" asks PJ.

"He's in the...in the...in the big building with a mean boy!" crys Catarina.

PJ and Fedja looks at each other...the big house?

"Why don't you tell us what happened." says PJ and finaly makes her to sit down.

"Ok...it was like that: we were walking and...

in the mean time in Johnny's house -----------------------------------------------

"I have to go tell it to PJ! I have a bitbeast!" and Jaques starts to run.

"Wait a sec! What about 'thank you for getting me a bitbeast Johnny'? 'I'll never forget it. I owe it to you!'" says Johnny "I think i deserve it!"

"Thanks!" Jaques runs back and huges him.

"When did you get so soft Johny? How long was i in the forest so I missed the change?"

"Oliver! Finally! I tought you'll never come back!"

"It would be better if he wouldn't" says Johnny meanly.

"Maybe you haven't changed that much while I was gone" laughed Oliver. "And who is that?"

"That's my cousin that just beat Enrique."

"I'm sorry I missed that. I think I saw a light comming from here. Was that you?"

"Yeah, we had quite a battle." says Enrique a little ashamed becouse he had lost against a child.

"Let's go! I have to tell my friends! LET'S GO!" and Jaques takes Johnny's hand and runs. Enrique and Oliver follow.

"Tell what?" asks Oliver

"You'll hear it..." says Enrique

in PJ's house -------------------------------------------------------------

"...than I saw a light comming from there and I ran here. Now let's go there and save Jaques!"

"Maybe we should go." says Frdja

"MAYBE? MAYBE? YOU..."

"Stop! We don't need to go anywhere." says PJ

"We don't need to...you are all against me! And against him! You're not reall friends! If you were you'd help him!" and she runs out throuth the back door.

"Why did you say that? You know how she's like!"

"Why would we go anywhere if he's comming?" smiles PJ and shows on the window.And there was Jaques with three boys.

"They don't look dengerous." smiles Frdja. "Let's go say hi."

But before they could reach the door ,IT opened and Jaques runs in to the room. "I have a bitbeast!"

"And i have a cookie. But I don't go roung yelling it." says Fedja and looks at the three boys."Where have i seen them before!"

Jaques is little astouned because of Fedja's reaction so he just stands there like a wet puppy and PJ starts feeling sorry for him.

"You could have been a lil kinder. Don't you remebmer the time when you got your bitbeats?" he whispers to her when he passes her. "What kind of beast do you have? How did you get it?" Asks Jaques "And don't mind her! She's in a bad mood because she...lost a battle." he smiled at her.

But she didn't hear him..."My first bit-beast..."

flashback ------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up...You can't sleep all day."

"But I'm tired father. I trained all night. Let me sleep." and Fedja turned on the other side of bed.

"I don't care!" The voice is begining to get angry. "You have to train! So get up!" and the doors slams.

Fedja sits on the bed. "It's 5 in the morning! He's not normal! But if I'm awake I can as well go out."

The door opens again. "You're up. That's nice. But don't go out! Go directly to the stadium. I have to talk to you. Me and him." and he's gone through the door.

"Great! Nothing better than talk to him first thing in the morning! I can just feel I'll be annoyed all day." and she's in the hall.

"You think we should telll her?" a deep voice of the man with white hair is heard from the room.

"Tell her? We can't do that!" Voltaire's voice.

"What are they talking about? I should listen to this...they are talking about me!" and fedja hides behind a courtain becide the door.

"You are right. She wouldn't cooperate if she knew."

"And when they are married, they will be the most powerful bladers ever!"

"The power of black and white dranzer. The fire and ice... I can't wait to see her blade with it!"

"Let's go than. She must be there allready."

"I better go." and Fedja funs to the stadion. "And there he comes -what's his name?-. This really is a day of annoying people!"

"Hi Fedja. Are you in a hurry?"

"No i'm running for fun!"" and she passes him " How can he ask such a stupid question!"

"So there you are. Come here, he has a gifft for you."

"I hate it when my father smiles...he never does that except when he has a plan to trick someone...he won't trick me! I won't accept the gift"

"Here, it's yours" and he have a chip to Fedjas heand.

"A bitbeast!" she jumped of excitement...Later in her room she wasn't jumping any more..."I should have refused that. It will bring nothing but trouble...but I can't refuse a bitbeast. And my father knows it!"

end of flashback -------------------------------------------------------

"It's a spider! And I call him Net. It's not really his name but I can't remember it...it's too long. Something like Netbeatgj or Netkderofgfdon or maybe Net..."

"It's Netirebalyon!" says Johnny impatiently. "And I think he would be happy if you would remember his name."

"This is the guy who took Jaques!"

"I guess Catarina is back." smiles Fedja. "I'll deal with her."

"This is..."

"This is Johnny and he's Jaques's cousin. They are all here, inclouding Jaques who's is just telling us that he got a bitbeast."

"You have a bitbeast? That's so cool!"

"She's amazing. How can she act like she didn't worry?" askes PJ Fedja.

"That's just how she is...we all have special powers." smiles Fedja.

"Really? And what are yours?" asks Johnny.

"I punnish people who listen a private conversation." says Fedja and she has a mean look in her eyes again.

"How if I may ask? And would you be so kind and punish me with a blade?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." they all turn surprised to the boy who said that.

"Robert!" exclaime Johnny, Oliver and Enrique.

"Who?" aske Jaques, PJ and Catarina.

"You! I need cookies!" says Fedja adn go to the closet.

"She's one of the most powerful bladers i have ever seen. All the majestics together don't stand a chance against her."

"I'm out of practise...besides I don't blade anymore."

"Really?" and he showed the hole in the wall.

"Maybe just a lil." smiles Fedja. "We haven't seen eachother for a long time."

"Since you ran from..."

"Let's skip the details." says Fedja when she sees the looks of her friends. "You're going to the tournment?"


End file.
